prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wesna Busic
| birth_place = Zagreb, Croatia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Berlin, Germany | billed = Berlin, Germany | trainer = Ahmed Chaer Crazy Sexy Mike | debut = 1998 | retired = April 11, 2010 }} Vesna Busic (June 26, 1983) is a retired female professional wrestler of Croatian descent. She is best known both in American and European wrestling circuits by the names Wesna and Wesna Busic. Promotions she has worked for include the German Wrestling Federation, the Norwegian Wrestling Federation and SHIMMER. Career Busic trained with wrestling brothers Ahmed Chaer and Crazy Sexy Mike before debuting in 1998. From there, Busic began wrestling heavily throughout the European circuit. She wrestled her first American-based match on February 27, 2005 for World Xtreme Wrestling in Pennsylvania. Four years later, Busic returned to the United States during May 2009, wrestling two matches for SHIMMER. Returning to Europe, Busic wrestled her last two matches of 2009 for the Deutsche Wrestling Allianz (DWA). Her last recorded match was on November 14, 2009 for the DWA. The following year it was officially posted that Busic retired in April 2010 after a 12-year career. Personal life Busic is married to wrestler Achmed Chaer (ring name Ahmed Chaer) and is the sister-in-law of Hussein Chaer (ring name Crazy Sexy Mike). Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **German suplex **Kryptonite Krunch *'Tag teams and stables' **Decent Society **Elite Wrestling Corporation **Firm *'Nicknames' **'"The Croatian Panther"' **'"The Legend of Ladies Wrestling"' *'Entrance themes' **“Breathe” by The Prodigy (GSW) **“Mindfields” by The Prodigy (SHIMMER) Championships and accomplishments *'Athletik Club Wrestling' **ACW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Crazy Sexy Mike *'European Wrestling Association' **EWA World Ladies Championship (2 time) *'German Stampede Wrestling' **GSW Ladies Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #33 in the 2009 PWI Top 50 Females *'Real Quality Wrestling' **RQW Women's Championship (1 time) See also *Wesna Busic's event history *Wesna Busic's Image gallery External links * Wesna Busic profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1983 births Category:Croatian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Athletik Club Wrestling alumni Category:ChickFight current roster Category:Danish Wrestling alumni Category:Deutsche Wrestling Allianz current roster Category:Dream Catchers alumni Category:European Professional Wrestling current roster Category:European Wrestling Association alumni Category:European Wrestling Fighters alumni Category:European Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:European Wrestling Union alumni Category:Eventos de Wrestling Europeo current roster Category:German Stampede Wrestling current roster Category:German Wrestling Association alumni Category:German Wrestling Federation current roster Category:German Wrestling Promotion current roster Category:Independent Wrestling World alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Italian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Alliance of Wrestling Athletes alumni Category:Northern Amateur Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Norwegian Wrestling Federation current roster Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:NWA Germany alumni Category:Premier Wrestling League current roster Category:Professional Wrestling Union alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling current roster Category:Rings of Europe alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Shooting Star Wrestling alumni Category:Swiss Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Verband Der Berufsringer alumni Category:World Association of Women's Wrestling current roster Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:World Wide Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Warriors Austria alumni Category:Deutsche Wrestling Allianz alumni Category:Living people Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni